User talk:Spottedfang
Welcome to WSW! Hi! Welcome to Warriors Share Wiki! or normally known as WSW for short. Sorry nobody has greeted you yet! Usually users speak up and let people know they are here, but sometimes it takes time. No worries. Well, You'll love this place, that i can 99.9% gaurantee. Anyway, I'm Feathermoon. I've been here since April and i have also 800 edits plus i'm a mentor.'' '' if you want to post to become an apprentice and have one of the mentors or I teach you, post a new top headed "Apprenticed Request-Spottedfang" and the mentors will discuss who gets to apprentice you, unless you request someone saspific to become your mentor. heres where you post it>>http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Share_Wiki_talk:Adopt_A_User/Apprentice_Requests But if you don't want to become an appenctice, you can contact me anytime on my talk page. My user page: http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/User:Feathermoon My talk page: http://warriorsshare.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Feathermoon And either way, i would love to be your friend! FeatherMew? 05:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes of course! I would love to be friends! FeatherMew? 20:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Re: Of course! I'd be glad to make you a signature! Do you have any idea as to how you want it? (Like font styles, colors and all that fun stuff) 00:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll make it so it links to your talk page and user page, and if you want something else after that, let me know. =) 22:22, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Look here and tell me what you think of them. I can do different ones if you don't like the ones I have. Also, are the shades of green and pink okay? 22:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi Spottedfang! Welcome! I just felt like saying hi! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 11:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hai Spotty! ^.^ Feather 07:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Signature Okay, I made a page called User:Spottedfang/Sig. This is the page that shows your signature, and it can be modified at will. Now, in order to use this signature, you need to put this in the signature section of your preferences page. Once you do that, save it, and it should show up to what I have listed here. With the SUBST:Nosubst template, you can change your signature at will, and when you do, it'll automatically update everywhere you've signed a message (this'll only happen after you put it in your preferences though. Messages left before that will still show the basic text you currently have). I hope you like it, and if you have any more questions, please, don't hesitate to ask me. After all, that's what mentours are for. Also, feel free to use the signature testing page I showed you if you want to create another signature. =) 00:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ryu Hello Spottedfang, please don't add images on charrie pages that haven't been approved by P:I ok? Thanks, 14:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Spotty, I'd love to be your friend ^_^ 12:17, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! It's so sweet! And you got both the scars right, so bonus points! My avatar was made on GIMP. You can't make on on Pixlr, and they do not work on Wikia. Here is just one of many tutorials on dA. I hope this helps :P 17:16, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. 08:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, spottedfang. welcome to the wiki! XD [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|''' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥']] 17:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure! We can be friends. XD [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'♥']][[User:Avalanchestrike|'A']][[User talk:Avalanchestrike|'v']] [[User blog:Avalanchestrike|'l']][[Avalanchepaw's Past|'a']][[Avalanchestrike|'n']][[Darkening Clouds|'c']][[Spiderwillow|'h']][[Project:Imagine|'e']][[Project:Create|' Love']][[Swampheart's Love|'♥''']] 17:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Sig Aaaah! I love your sig!! I must have it! Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 15:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Yes! I shall treasure the sig for ever. Just close your eyes,The sun is going down, You'll be alright,No one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound... 16:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh Hai :D Hey other Spotty! ^.^ I love llamas too :o We're alike! Spottedstripe 18:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC)